la historia de Po y tigresa
by Spengler
Summary: Lam hace una historia para Po,en donde muestra el amor que se tienen el y tigresa,apesar de ser diferentes,mas adelante Po lo usa como ejemplo para confezarle a tigresa sus sentimientos.


**Hola amigos, hoy les traigo una nueva historia, tomad asiento, coged vuestros rabos porque he aquí la historia.**

 **Kung fu panda no me pertenecen, ni los personajes nombrados, etc.**

En un día como casi cualquier otro, Po se levanto tarde, preparo el desayuno y fue junto con sus amigos a entrenar, a Shifu le salió un imprevisto y no pudo concluir el entrenamiento, dándoles el resto del día libre.

Po aprovecho esto para bajar al valle a pasar un tiempo con sus fans, no sin antes ir a saludar a su papá, hecho esto fue donde su club de fans.

-hola-

-¡Po!- gritaron los pequeñajos

-como han estado chiquitines?-

-excelente- le contesto Chen (ojo para algunos que no recuerden sus nombres de los pequeños fans de Po, Chen: es la cabra, Yang: el cerdo y Lam: e la conejita)

-hace mucho que no nos visitas?- le reclamo Lam

-si hemos hecho muchas cosas mientras nos dejaste- refunfuño Yang

-bueno es que ha habido mucho trabajo niños, pero ya estoy aquí, porque no vamos a nuestra casa club y me ponen al corriente con todo-

-si vamos- gritaron

Al dirigirse a la casa club, se toparon con tigresa

-hola maestra tigresa- saludaron los niños

-je hola tigresa, que haciendo?-

-o nada solo baje…ahm…a comprar cosas-

-como qué?-

-manzanas?-

-aa ok, oye no gustas acompañarnos a nuestro casa club?-

-es que no tengo tiempo, tengo que volver al palacio a….entrenar-

-por el amor a….ah!...nos dio el resto del día libre, anda vamos-

-si maestra tigresa vamos- le tomo del brazo Yang rogándole

-si vamos-cogió el otro brazo Lam igual rogándole

-si?- le imploro Chen

-anda?- hizo un puchero Po con ojitos tiernos

-bah!...está bien-

-si!- gritaron todos con victoria

Tigresa los acompaño a la casa club, una vez dentro los pequeños le comenzaron a contar a Po todo lo que hicieron

-mira hice un peluche de ti- Yang le mostro un panda de trapo

-yo un dibujo- le dijo Chen

-oo muy bonito chicos, que te parece tigresa?- le pregunto al verla un poco apática

Tigresa hizo una mueca de desagrado-pues creo que están…esp…-no continuo por un golpe que propino un golpe en el brazo- es decir son muy hermosos, que creativos son muchachos

Los niños sonrieron

-y tu Lam, que hiciste?-

-pues….una historia-

-wow genial-

-porque no la lees?- pregunto con suavidad la felina

-bueno es que no se-

-vamos Lam, yo amo amo las historias-

-me da un poco de pena-

-anda vamos Lam- la incito Yang

-si-le siguió Chen

-bueno- la conejita se había sonrojado un poco, saco unas hojas de un baúl y comenzó a leer el titulo.

"el amor de la maestra tigresa y el guerrero dragón"

Po y tigresa se voltearon a ver con los ojos abiertos como platos y con un leve sonrojo, pero callaron y siguieron escuchando a la conejita un tanto nerviosos.

 **El amor, muy poco se sabe del amor hasta que uno le experimenta, esto es porque cada quien lo interpreta a su manera y lo expresa a su manera, este te suele amarrar con la persona que menos te esperas.**

 **Esto le paso a dos grandes guerreros, que nada en común tenían, según ellos y según todas las personas que los rodean, quien lo diría?, que ellos dos cayeran en un profundo amor, uno muy fuerte, tan fuerte que ni la mismísima arma de Lord Shen y la maldad de Tai Lung podrían romper, ellos se amaban pero ninguno la sabia.**

 **El guerrero dragón, Po como lo conocemos nosotros, un ser amigable, comelón, juguetón, un tanto indisciplinado y de buen corazón; podría ser el indicado para cautivar el corazón de la felina.**

-"precisamente"- pensó Po

 **La maestra tigresa, la más disciplinada de los 5, la mas fuerte, entregada, leal y fría de sentimientos podría estar enamorada de alguien como Po.**

-"lo mismo me pregunto"-pensó tigresa

 **Un día armados de valor quisieron decirse lo que uno sentía por el otro, pero ninguno se atrevió**

 **-Como yo la radical maestra tigresa, no pueda decirle a Po lo que siento por él, he luchado con más de 100 guerreros a la vez y que no pueda con esto- se cuestionaba la maestra**

-"exacto"- pensó tigresa

 **-no se lo puedo decir, si lo hago me golpearía, pero como se que ella no me quiere también, rayos!-maldecía el panda**

-efectivamente- pensó el panda

 **Ambos presas del miedo.**

 **Todos dicen que un hombre se le declara a una mujer, pero este no fue el caso, tigresa harta de sentir esa presión, no aguanto más fue y le confesó lo que sentía por él, "te amo", solo dijo, el panda no desaprovecho ni un segundo más y se abalanzó sobre los labios de ella uniéndolos para siempre, al tigre y al dragón.**

Yang y Chen aplaudieron

-gracias- hizo una reverencia

Tigresa y Po estaban ahí mudos con un tono rojizo sobre sus pómulos

-y bien que les pareció?-Lam les pregunto

-una hermosa historia-comento el panda

-si muy bonita- contesto tigresa

Ambos no se podían ver a los ojos porque?

Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche

-creo que ya es hora de volver al palacio- informo tigresa

-creo que sí, bueno amiguitos nos veremos luego-

Después de despedirse de los niños, ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al palacio uno a par del otro. Ninguno decía nada.

Una vez llegaron ah, fueron a la cocina pues ya casi era hora de la cena, pero para su sorpresa o mala suerte había una nota que informaba los 4 iban a ir a cenar a casa de víbora.

-vaya creo que llegaran tarde-dijo tímidamente Po

-creo que si-

Ambos se miraban y se volteaban sonrojados, por?

-quieres cenar algo?-le pregunto con suavidad a la felina

-si-

Po se puso manos a la obra y se lucio con la cena

-estuvo deliciosa-

-gracias, tigresa-

-note un sabor diferente, que le pusiste?-

-tozos de tofu, como se que te gustan, lo hice pensando en ti-Po se dio una bofetada mental-"que dije"

La felina se sorprendió por eso- jeje pues gracias-

Po se sorprendió por un beso que le había dando la felina en la mejilla

-tigresa?-

-si?-

Po solo movía los labios como pez fuera del agua sin poder articular una palabra- pues yo…estem…yo…yo-

Tigresa se impacientaba- que?- dijo con suavidad

-yo?...pues…MALDITA SEA!-froto sus manos sobre su cara- perdóname por lo que voy a hacer

Po se abalanzo sobre la felina besándola, al principio ella solo se quedo quieta con los ojos bien abiertos, pero después se dejo llevar, después de casi 2 minutos así se separaron

-te amo- dijo sonrojado el panda

-je yo también Po-

-"gracias Lam por darme la idea"-agradeció mentalmente Po a la conejita

 **Gracias por leer, que les pareció, dejen sus reviews, se despide:**

 _ **Spengler**_


End file.
